


Lunch Break

by hullosweetpea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charlie Bradbury/ Jo Harvelle - Freeform, Dean in Panties, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullosweetpea/pseuds/hullosweetpea
Summary: Dean Smith has been in a bit of a slump, so he definitely deserves to pick up a pair of panties at the new lingerie shop. It's there he meets Cas and everything gets awkward and goes off course.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My mid-winter 5k is here! Thanks to muse and Jojo for running an awesome challenge.

“I’m just saying, you need to have some more fun in your life.” Charlie sucked down the traces of her Long Island Iced Tea and cuddled closer to Jo. “Working at that office is sucking your soul.” 

 

Dean swirled the ice cubes in his water. “I’m fine. I’m making my way towards that promotion and Adler says I’m a prime candidate.” 

 

Jo snorted. “I’m sure he’s saying that to everyone so they’ll work twice as hard and kiss ass. Do you know who else is up for it?” 

 

Dean bit his lip and crumpled the napkin his drink had sat on. “Bart and Raphael, but Michael will have a say in the promotion too.”

 

“Isn’t Michael the one who propositioned you your first week there?” 

 

“Yes, but that’s behind us. I really want this. Besides, you work down in tech support. How is that any different from me working sales?” 

 

Charlie sighed. “Because I don’t slave away at my computer. Or work through lunch. Or sneak in extra work on the weekends. I show up, help people with their tech problems, and run my own projects on the side when it gets boring. The pay is good, the health benefits are awesome, and I don’t let it take over my life. We worry about you Dean. Just remember to let loose some time.”

 

“I let you and Jo drag me here.”

 

“And you’re having water.” Jo sighed and slipped her purse on her shoulder. “Don’t forget Mom and Dad want you over for Sunday dinner. And this time I’m not stopping Mom from asking why you aren’t dating right now.” 

 

Dean gave her a tight smile. “Love you too, sis.” Charlie and Jo slid out of the booth they shared and left the bar. He swallowed down the last of his water and tucked a few bills under his glass to make up for all the time him, Charlie, and Jo had spent at the table. 

 

-o-O-o-

 

Dean woke up groggy and unrested. Letting Charlie and Jo drag him out for drinks on a Wednesday night had not been a part of his plan and they way he felt it was not going to make for a pleasant Thursday. Regardless, Thursday meant morning yoga - something he had picked up from Lisa and still liked to do even though they had broke up years ago - and an egg white omelet. The slow and precise poses gave Dean more time to think than he actually wanted. What Charlie had said about having fun dug at him. Of course he could have fun. He spontaneously went out for drinks with them last night. And if he happened to receive the promotion, he already made plans to buy a mini pie from the bakery down the street. Charlie and Jo were worrying too much.  One last deep breath released and Dean opened his eyes. Today could turn around. 

 

-o-O-o-

 

E-mails. Phone call. New spreadsheet. Old spreadsheet. Phone call. Phone call. Meeting. E-mails. Dean worked through the lunch hour and by two was itching to find the time to take a quick lunch break. Maybe he should see if Charlie could go get him something…

 

“Smith.”

 

Dean glanced away from his computer and looked up to see Adler in his doorway. “Mr. Adler, good to see you.” 

 

He leaned against the doorway. “I see you’re hard at work. That’s the kind of ethic that gets you somewhere in the world.” 

 

“Right you are, Mr. Adler.” Dean’s face was going to crack from the wide grin plastered on his face.

 

“I knew we chose well when it came for the final list for promotion. Keep up the good work on the Anderson account and who knows? You might find yourself somewhere else in a month. Some pretty big decisions are going to be made by the end of the week.” Adler smiled - all teeth and gums and awkward - and walked away. 

 

Dean slumped in his chair. The Anderson account had and continued to be a pain in ass, but Adler was right. If he could finish it off big the promotion would be his. He stretched his arms and yawned. Maybe he should take that break. Go down to that new cafe down the street with the farm fresh salads or something. Sam from Tech Support said it was good and he could trust a guy who had a killer running schedule. He turned off his Bluetooth headset and packed up his belongings. He deserved a treat now and then.

 

-o-O-o-

 

Dean could turn around. There was still enough time to walk right out of the store, unseen, and back to his Prius. Just pretend he only had lunch at the cafe, nothing more, but -

 

The boutique’s grey walls contrasted with the piles of vibrant panties on the low display tables. Boy-cut, thongs, low rise, bikini, G-string, high-waisted and some styles Dean didn’t even recognize laid out for customer perusal. He had to make his decision now or else an employee might come up to the front and see him and ask him  _ questions _ and- He was just overthinking it. Any man with enough confidence could pick out a pair of panties. Even if they were for him and not a girlfriend. 

 

Dean stepped up to a table and lifted a pair of aqua panties. The satin slipped through his fingers and the delicate lace on the side panels rubbed the satin. He glanced up at the walls and the floor to ceiling, black and white photographs of panty clad models judged him. 

 

“Can I help you?”

 

Dean clutched the panties in his hand and turned around. The employee wore a black button up tucked into tight black jeans and he smiled. So at least it he wasn’t judging him. Or maybe he was. “Um…” 

 

The employee chuckled. “It’s okay if you don’t know where to start. Who are you buying for?” 

 

Dean felt the satin - now warm - against his fist and dropped it back down on the table. “I think I’ve changed my mind. Thanks for the help, but -uh- I’m just going to go.”

 

The employee raised an eyebrow. “You sure? People don’t just walk into lingerie stores at three on a Thursday unless they got a reason.” 

 

He was giving Dean an out. He could leave right now and the guy probably wouldn’t bother him about it. But he was giving him an opening too. A bit judgemental, maybe, but the guy had a point. People - okay guys - didn’t just walk into lingerie stores in the middle of the work day without a purpose. “Actually can you help me? I want to get something nice for my girlfriend, but I don’t know where to start.” Full out fucking lie. Dean definitely knew where to start. It would  _ definitely _ involve those aqua panties and the table display with the sheer and lacey bikini cuts. 

 

The guy beamed. “Great. I’m Cas. Do you know what she likes?”

 

Dean picked the aqua pair back up. “She wears some like these.” He bit his lip and glanced over the displays and pointed to the all lace panties. “And she worn one of those once.”

 

Cas nodded. “Okay, we can work with that. Do you know her size?” 

 

Fuck. “Uh, not really?” He scanned the table and grabbed one of the larger sizes near the back. A quick check in the tag confirmed it was the size he normally got. “I think they’re about this size?”

 

Cas grabbed the panties from his hand to check the tag. “M-hm.” He handed them back to Dean and ruffled through the display. “This may seem like a personal question, but are you  _ really  _ buying these for your girlfriend?”

 

Oh shit. “Excuse me?” 

 

“I came out from the back when the bell went off. I normally like to give patrons a bit of time to browse before I ask if they’d like help. You were looking pretty longingly at that display before I asked.” Cas tilted his head towards the back corner of the shop. “Plus if you’re interested we have a  _ small  _ selection of panties cut for men. Unless you like the cut of the women’s, which is fine.” 

 

“Um.” Dean looked around Cas’s shoulder and saw the small display of neatly folded panties on a tiny table next to the register. “Uh, I actually like these better.” He held up the aqua pair. “But it wouldn’t hurt to look.” 

 

Cas smiled. “Go right on ahead. I’ll just be reorganizing the stock. Just give me a shout if you need anything.” He walked off to one of the displays and started shuffling thongs around. 

 

Dean turned back to the men’s panties. The front was bigger for, uh-hem, obvious reasons, but the colors weren’t terrible. It was all just solid colors, no patterns, and only one of the styles included lace. He picked them up and looked them over. They were cute though. He added them to his pile and he made his way back to the all lace brief cut and pulled a bright blue pair out. He expected his fingers to be stained blue when he picked them up with how vibrant they were. A pair of forest green panties caught his eye and he lifted them up. They were fairly plain looking - just a some of that tiny flower lace around the band. He turned them around and saw strips of fabric crossed over around the hip and lower back and the fabric dipped low enough he thought it would be a bit cheeky. He felt heat rush onto his face, but he stuck them at the bottom of his pile. 

 

“Do you need help, sir?” 

 

Dean turned around and a woman in black just like Cas stood there with a smile. “No ma’am.” He tilted his head towards Cas. “Cas already helped me.” 

 

Cas lifted his head up from the display and beamed. “See Anna, I’m perfectly capable of helping the patrons.” 

 

Anna tightened her smile. “Of course. Are you ready to check out?” 

 

Dean fumbled with the panties in his hand. “Yeah.” 

 

“I can do it,” shouted Cas. 

 

Anna sighed as she went around the counter. “I know, but you’re already doing something. I can help him out fine.” Dean dropped the panties on the counter and rocked back on his heels as Anna scanned them and wrapped them in tissue paper before settling them in a silver and black bag. “Fifty-seven sixty three.” Dean handed her his credit card and let his fingers linger on the ribboned handle of the bag. She smiled and handed him his card and a receipt. “Just sign here.” Dean scrawled his signature and Anna stuffed the second receipt in his bag. “Have a good day.” 

 

“You too.” He grabbed his bag and was going to escape the awkward tension between Cas and Anna, but- 

 

“Hey Dean.” Cas grinned, but Anna frowned. “Can I ask you a question?” 

 

“Castiel do  _ not _ ask him,” hissed Anna.

 

“Ask me what?” 

 

“How do you feel about modeling those panties?” asked Cas. 

 

Dean flushed. Okay, that was  _ not  _ where he thought this conversation would go. Anna grabbed Cas’s arm and shoved him towards the back. “Please just go do inventory.” Cas muttered something under his breath and flashed a wink Dean’s way before shutting the door behind him. Anna slumped her shoulders and sighed. “I’m so sorry about that.” She shoved her fingers through her hair. “I should have stopped him the moment he opened his mouth. I’ve talked to him about his lack of filter, but sometimes I just don’t think he takes the time to decide if what he’s about to say should be said out loud.” 

 

Dean toyed with the ribbon handle. “It’s no problem. What was he asking about though?” 

 

“All of the models on the wall are friends of ours. Cas took the pictures and he was picky as hell. He’s also the reason why we even keep men’s panties in stock. I had some of my friends lined up to model them, but he rejected all of them. He said they didn’t ‘stroke his muse.’ He put up an ad on Facebook or something. He probably thought you were too shy to ask about it. Or maybe he was just being a dick and thought you would be a good model and went about it with no tact.” 

 

“Um.” Dean shifted. “Wow. I’m flattered? But I don’t think I would be comfortable with that.” 

 

Anna’s eyes widened. “No, God no. I don’t expect you to take his offer. I already feel unprofessional enough. I’m so sorry this even happened.” 

 

“You’re fine. I’m not offended or anything. I came here looking for panties,” Dean coughed, “and that’s what I’m leaving the store with. It’s awkward, but not the worst proposition I’ve had.”

 

“Again I’m so sorry that happened.” Anna’s ears were as red as her hair.

 

“Don’t be. I’m, uh, just going to leave now. You have a good day.” Dean half waved. 

 

“You too.” 

 

Dean rushed out to his Prius and threw the bag in the passenger seat. This was not at all how he thought his day would go. 

 

-o-O-o-

 

After the panty fiasco of the day before, Dean decided to treat himself. He could go by that cafe like he had been meaning to the day before and see if they had any muffins he could squeeze into his diet. Maybe get some coffee too. But first he was going to slip on a pair of his new panties. They were all spread out on his bed, innocent enough. He picked up the aqua pair and slipped them on. The satin felt nice and Dean smiled. He adjusted himself and posed in front of his full length mirror. Hot damn. He whistled as he pulled on his trousers and buttoned up his shirt. His fingers grazed the top edges of the lace when he tucked his shirt in. He snapped on a pair of suspenders, knotted his tie, and slipped on his suit jacket. Dean turned around to make sure the lines of his panties weren’t visible and grinned as he sat down on his bed to pull on his shoes. He had high hopes for today. 

 

-o-O-o-

 

Phone call. E-mails. Coffee. Spreadsheet. Spreadsheet. Coffee. Spreadsheet. Phone call. Coffee. Spreadsheet. 

 

Dean rubbed his hand over his face and leaned back in his chair. A morning’s work well done and there was a salad from that cafe sitting in his bag for lunch. He checked his watch and sighed with relief to see a quarter past noon. He logged out of his computer and stepped out behind his chair. Maybe he could join Charlie and Sam for lunch. He texted Charlie to ask and got a string of exclamation points and emojis in response. Dean slipped into the elevator to head down to tech support. The doors opened and a sea of yellow polos sat in cubicles. Dean walked down the aisles and found Charlie wearing a maroon flannel over her yellow polo. “Hey Bradbury.” 

 

Charlie spun in her chair. “What’s up Smith. Ready for lunch?” 

 

“Yeah. Is Sam meeting us?” 

 

Charlie logged out of her computer and grabbed her bag. “Yeah.” She pulled out her phone and her fingers flew across the screen. “He had to go pick something up, but he’s going to meet us.” She put it away and started to steer Dean down to the lunch area. “It’s good to see you out of the office and not working through lunch break. Jo was right. Both of us were right.” 

 

Dean grinned and bumped her shoulder. “Yeah, kid. Maybe you two are on to something.” 

 

“You know it  _ is _ Friday night. And you were all tense on Wednesday. Jo and I are going out to again tonight. You wanna join?” 

 

“Maybe. Today’s been pretty good.” Dean opened the door to the communal kitchen area and Charlie bounded over to an empty table. 

 

Charlie pulled her laptop. “I’ve told you about Anna, right?” 

 

Anna…. Anna… “I’m pulling a blank there. Is she part of your guild?”

 

“No, she was my roommate back in college. She and her stepbrother are in town now running a store. Me and Jo are meeting them for drinks Friday. I figured you could join us. Meet some new people. Anna’s pretty great, but Cas can be an acquired taste.” 

 

Dean frowned. “Cas?” 

 

“Yeah, that’s her stepbrother. I’ve never actually met him in person, but he’s crashed our Skype calls every now and then. I think you’ll like him.” Charlie winked. 

 

“I don’t need you pimping me out, Bradbury. I can get anyone if I wanted to.” 

 

“Don’t think about it as pimping you out. It’s more like,” she waved her hands, “strongly encouraging you along. Or a blind date.” She smiled. “Yeah, blind date.” 

 

“Ew, no one likes blind dates.” Plus, if this Cas and this Anna were the ones he was thinking of then meeting them again would be a disaster. Or at least hella awkward. “I appreciate the effort, but I rather just enjoy drinks with you guys and not worry about impressing someone.” 

 

Sam hurried in and dropped into the seat next to Dean. “Did you hear?” 

 

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Hear about what?” 

 

“Raphael got that promotion. I know you’ve been talking about it for awhile, but I just passed Adler and the others when the elevator opened. I’m sorry Dean.” 

  
Dean stared at the table. All of that extra work and the promotion had come and gone. “No it’s fine. Thanks for telling me.” He turned to Charlie. “What time are you and Jo going out tomorrow?” 

 

-o-O-o-

 

Okay, so maybe this wasn’t a great plan. 

 

Dean slammed the shot glass on the bar table and Jo patted his back. “Go Smith!” 

 

His grinned and flopped against her shoulder. “I’m done, Harvelle. Anymore and I’m not going to be good for anything.” 

 

Charlie leaned in to kiss her girlfriend. “He’s right. Anymore and he’s going to be dropping his panties for the next guy or gal who ask.” 

 

Dean’s face burned. “I will not. I don’t even wear panties.” That was half a lie.

 

“It’s an expression. I’m just here trying to be your fairy godmother. Except to get you laid.” 

 

Jo nodded. “It’s a valiant mission we take seriously.” 

 

Charlie stood on her tiptoes and waved. “Speaking of that - Anna! Cas! Over here.” 

 

Dean turned around and saw Anna and Cas. The same Anna and Cas who knew he bought panties. He reached for a shot, but they were gone. He forced a grin as Charlie and Jo dragged Anna away leaving him to face Cas. He picked at the peeling label on his beer and leaned against the bar. “If it makes you feel better Anna did  _ not _ tell me you would be here. She probably didn’t even know Charlie and Jo were going to do that.” 

 

Dean squirmed. “It’s all right. They don’t even know what happened and I can guarantee you Anna wouldn’t even let you enter the bar if she knew I was here.”

 

“Yeah, I could hear Anna from the back. And then she chewed me out after you left.” 

 

“Sorry I got you in trouble with your sister.”

 

Cas drank his beer. “Don’t be. I was being an ass and didn’t realize it. I genuinely thought you came in to ask about the modeling. I already had three guys before you come in this week and two after. I just didn’t like any of them.” 

 

“I wouldn’t have minded.” 

 

“What.” 

 

Dean tapped the bar. “The modeling. I might have been nervous, but if I had found out about it I would have at least considered. My ass does look good in panties.”

 

“You’re shitting me.” 

 

Dean shook his head. “No.”

 

“You were about to walk out of the store. You looked nervous as all fuck. There’s no way you would model. That’s like blaring to the world ‘I like panties.’” 

 

“So.” He shrugged. “It’s not like anyone I know will go in there.”

 

Cas stared at him. “How sure are you about this?”

 

“I’m fucking serious.” 

 

Cas hummed and held out his hand. “Give me your phone.” 

 

“What for?” 

 

“So I can put my number in or you can if you like.” 

 

Dean pulled his phone from his pocket and handed it over. “What do you expect me to do with this?” 

 

Cas looked up from the screen. “If you’re really serious about this text me tomorrow and we’ll make plans. If you don’t I’ll assume you don’t want to and we’ll never speak of this again.” He handed it back and smiled. “I look forward to finding out which you choose.” He slid off the stool and left Dean at the bar with his phone in hand. 

 

-o-O-o-

 

Standing outside of Anna and Cas’s apartment really put things into perspective. 

 

“Are you going in or chickening out,” asked Charlie. 

 

And so did having Charlie by his side. “I’m not going to chicken out. Maybe just a bit nervous.” 

 

She bumped his shoulder. “It’ll be fine. I’ll be there and so will Anna.” 

 

Dean took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Cas opened the door with a smile and stepped to the side. “Come on in. Dean, you can change in the bathroom. We’ll be in the room right across. Charlie, would you like to follow me?” 

 

He held his arm out and Charlie looped hers through it. She wiggled her fingers towards Dean. “See you soon, Smith.” 

 

Dean shook his head and shut the bathroom door. There were three pairs of panties lined up on the lip of the tub, carefully folded and topped with a note: Pick your favorite. Each pair was cut for a man, but none of the pairs were at the shop when Dean stopped by Thursday. Either Cas found them in the back or ordered them special. He picked up the pair in the middle and unfolded them. They were black with a thick, sheer band and tiny bow in the middle. The panties were tame compared to what he bought previously, but he liked them. Dean stripped and folded his clothes before slipping the panties on. He adjusted himself and preened in front of the mirror. Hot damn. He left the bathroom and slipped into the bedroom where Cas fiddled with his camera and Anna and Charlie chatted on a loveseat shoved against the wall. “Where do you want me?” 

 

Cas looked up and smiled. “The bed, please.” 

 

Dean flopped down on the bed and bounced once, twice. The sheets were soft and Dean curled into them. A bright flash interrupted his zen moment and he frowned towards Cas. “You could have given me warning.” 

 

Cas made an adjustment to the lens. “Test shot. Now, are you comfortable with pictures including your face? And just so you don’t feel like there’s any pressure to, one of Anna’s friends did say no face. However, Meg was more than eager, so just tell me your preferences.”

 

“No face.”

 

“Such a shame, but I’m not going to disrespect your wishes. Just pose natural. There’s no need to be over the top sexy.” Cas backed up. “And ignore the peanut gallery.” 

 

“I have not said a single thing since Dean has gotten in the room,” said Charlie. 

 

“Not to mention I’ve had to make amends because of your big mouth,” added Anna. “Do you honestly think I would be the problem here?” 

 

“Fair point.” 

 

Dean sat up on his elbows and Cas took another picture. “Starting already?” 

 

“I liked what I saw.” 

 

Charlie made a gagging motion behind Cas and Dean glared at her. Maybe it was a bit more awkward with Charlie and Anna in the room than he thought it would be, but he knew it made them more comfortable. Anna refused to let Cas out of her sight since Cas’s brazen proposal at the store and Charlie claimed to be moral support. If anything she tagged along to catch up with Anna and convince her to join the Moondoor. 

 

Dean stretched and he heard the shutter click along with his back popping. He fell back onto the bed and twisted to face Cas. He smiled and draped his arm over his hand to cover his face. Now if Cas got a decent shot he could keep it. Anna and Charlie continued to chat and Cas took pictures.

 

“You can relax, Dean.” said Cas. 

 

He sat up and Cas sat down on the bed next to him. “Get anything good?” 

 

“I think so. I’m satisfied with the ones I have, but if you would like to switch panties and take more we can certainly do that.” 

 

“Was it this fast with the other two?”

 

Cas looked up from his camera. “Not with Hannah. We talked for a bit before hand just so she would get comfortable, but by the end she was happy with the outcome. I finished Meg’s within thirty minutes partly because I had a few good shots early on and also because Meg is notoriously impatient.”  

 

“I’m gonna go get changed.” Dean left the bedroom and slipped his clothes back on. He was a bit sad to leave the panties behind, but he had the ones back at the apartment. He opened the bathroom door and Cas sat across the small hall leaning against the wall. 

 

He stood up. “Um, I didn’t want to do this in there because of Anna, but would you be okay with starting over? We didn’t get off to a good start and you were pretty great in there. I’d like to work with you again. If that’s okay.” 

 

Dean stared at Cas as he pulled at his shirt sleeves and shifted where he stood. “Sure Cas. There’s this great cafe just down from where I work. How about we meet during my lunch break? I’ll text you a time.” 

  
Cas grinned. “That’s sounds great.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: hullosweetpea


End file.
